1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handling devices and more particularly pertains to a light switch extension for facilitating operation of a light switch from a distance below the switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of handling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, handling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art handling devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,870,232; 4,590,345; 3,839,615; 5,055,645; Des. 252,552; Des. 274,972; Des. 314,496 and Des. 335,121.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a light extension for facilitating operation of a light switch from a distance below the switch which includes an elongated member having a handle at a first end thereof and an engaging assembly at a second thereof for releasably coupling to a toggle member of the switch to facilitate operation of the switch by a child positioned therebelow. Furthermore, none of the known prior art handling devices teach or suggest a light switch extension of the aforementioned structure constructed of a glow-in-the-dark material which further includes at least one magnet attached to a back surface thereof for facilitating a releasable engagement of the light switch extension to the exterior screws of an associated light switch.
In these respects, the light switch extension according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating operation of a light switch from a distance below the switch.